This Alstroemeria cultivar originated as a seedling hybrid produced in my nursery at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, by my crossing of two plants selected from a field of various Alstroemeria varieties maintained at my nursery for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected from those produced by the hybridization because of its bigger flowers and shorter growth period than an Alstroemeria named STALILAS (U.S. Plant Pat. NO. 5,207). This selected seedling was propagated by me at Aalsmeer by dividing root stock with very satisfactory results and thereafter this selected plant was propagated through several successive generations in the same manner which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of the originally selected seedling would be maintained from generation to generation and its homogeneity would be firmly established.